legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 11
Naruto: Beta Episode 11 Tazunai is at the Anbu base, getting ready for his next mission. Katsumi: Tazunai, can I talk to you for a minute? Tazunai: Yes, ma'am. What about? Katsumi: We have to split the team up. Tazunai: I'll make sure I go with Kabuto, then. Katsumi: No, Kabuto is taking the other two. You're with me. Tazunai: Do you mind if I ask a personal question? Katsumi: Depends on the question. Tazunai: Do you have feelings for Kabuto? Katsumi: He's a nice guy, but no. Kabuto (walking in): We're teammates, Tazunai. I've known her since we were young. She's my best friend, but I don't have romantic feelings for her. Tazunai: Oh, okay. Katsumi: Why do you care, anyway? Tazunai: Uh, no specific reason. Katsumi: Kabuto, you know him better than anyone else. Why does he want to know? Kabuto (lying): I have no idea. Katsumi: Alright then, I guess I'll wait for a while to find out. Meet me outside in five, Tazunai. (she leaves the room) Tazunai: Thank you, Kabuto. I don't know what I would've done. Kabuto: Kid, you're like a brother to me. I'll always be there to help you. Tazunai: I appreciate it and you're right, we're like brothers, huh? I've known you since I was really young. Kabuto: Enough talking to me, don't you have a woman to get? Tazunai: See you, Kabuto! (he leaves the room) Orochimaru (over the comms): Kabuto, how is the plan going? Kabuto: It's going well. They're searching the area. I can't talk, but I'll update you soon. Orochimaru: Don't keep me waiting for long. Kabuto: I won't let you down, Kabuto out. Intuzuka: Kabuto, we need to go. Kabuto: Just tell us where to go, sir. Intuzuka: Let the other two go with team 6. I want you by my side today, Kabuto. Kabuto: I won't let you down, Master Uchiha. Intuzuka: Let's go. Tazunai He walks out and sees Katsumi sitting on the wall, smiling. Katsumi: I know why you asked me that question earlier. Tazunai (worried): You do?! Katsumi: Yup. You have a crush on me, don't you? Tazunai: How did you find out? Katsumi: I put the pieces together. What are you afraid of? Tazunai: You're out of my league. I always thought you'd say no. Katsumi: I'm not out of your league. Tazunai: Of course you are. You're a popular girl, and I'm the nerdy guy who gets good grades. Katsumi (giving him a hug): I felt the same way. Tazunai (surprised): You did? Katsumi: About everything, yes. I've had a crush on you since we were in the Academy. Tazunai: Why? I was just a little nerdy kid.. Katsumi: I liked the fact that you were different. I don't mind dating a nerd, Tazunai. Tazunai: I've been wanting to hear you say that for years. I never thought it would actually happen. Katsumi: I want to be with you. Tazunai: I want that too. Katsumi kisses Tazunai. They kiss for a few minutes. Tazunai: This isn't a dream is it? Katsumi: No, it's not. Well, it's a dream come true, if that's what you meant. Tazunai: My god, it's real. (he kisses her passionately) Over by a tree Intuzuka (seeing Sayona watching Tazunai): You're being a creeper. Sayona: I wanted to see his progress for myself. They're cute together. Intuzuka: They are, but I have a question. Sayona: What is it? Intuzuka: Have you seen Karin? I haven't seen her at all. Sayona (starting to panic): When did you see her last? Intuzuka: Not since..(he starts to panic)...Orochimaru left. Sayona: We have to go find her! Intuzuka: She's with him, I know it. Sayona: Why do you think that? Intuzuka: Because, she has something important to her there. To be continued...